


Dancer. . .

by IzumiTaiki



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dancer Danny, King Phantom, M/M, Pitch Pearl, dancer!au, pitchpearl, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiTaiki/pseuds/IzumiTaiki
Summary: King Phantom is bored at a banquet when a mysterious blue dancer catches his eye.Also known as the short legit summary because I am tired.





	Dancer. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself so much for doing this. Also Kris, I hope you’re fricking happy. Enjoy my 1:00am in the morning writing! (•w•)

“You’re highness, please. At least pay a bit of attention to the banquet.” The dark knight said from beside the golden throne, his voice practically dripping with exasperation. It was clear that the man was much too used to this behavior. The throne was a pure gold, with red seatings on it. The man in the throne was but a young 19 year old. He sat with one leg crossed over the other knee, an arm propped up on the throne’s armrest to cup his tanned cheek. The man wore the finest of black clothing, with buttons that sheen of silver, and golden epaulettes. His black pants leading down to dark black boots that were cleaned. Over his shoulders was an ermine white fur, with scattered black spots. The ermine being clasped with a silver chain around the collarbone, which is connected by a beautiful emerald jewel. And finally, the finishing piece of his garments, was a black crown with emerald jewels surrounded by a lining of silver. It rested upon the white albino hair, strands moving slightly as it laid. The man’s skin was a tan tone, perfectly contrasting to his white hair and unique eyes. His eyes were a deadly sanguine shade of green. On the man’s face was an expression of absolute boredom as he stared down below to the guests.

“I know. I know, Fright.” The man said, waving a slight dismissive hand. The knight, Fright, merely gave a heavy sigh at his king. “Your highness, please! You must at least find someone suitably to marry, or at least make a consort.” The young king groaned, at having to be reminded by the knight. “Honestly, you don’t have to remind me. Also, you can at least call me by my name?” Fright gave a quiet chuckle at the request before answering. “Sire, you are aware that we are in attendance of an entire room filled?” The king merely raised an eyebrow. “And you think I give a damn? Also they probably can’t hear us anyway.” The king said, glancing back at the people below, loudly conversing and jesting to prove his point. Fright merely shook his head, feeling like he had already sighed enough tonight. “Even so. Are you sure, your highn-“ “Phantom!” The king, Phantom, interrupted. “Phantom, than. Are you sure no one tonight had managed to capture eye?” Fright said curiously, as he tilted his head slightly down towards the people. Phantom merely shook his head, “No. Not a single one interests me in anyway.” Fright looked back at the young king in slight surprise. “Not a single one? But what about the violet girl from the past few banquets? I thought you were quite enraptured with her?” Phantom merely looked deadpan at the knight and clicked his tongue. “Nope. She. . . She just wasn’t what I wanted.” “Are you sure, Phantom?” Fright inquired. The albino nodded his head and said, “Yes. I’m sure.” “Very well then.” The two then returned to watching the guest below.

The albino being completely bored with the greedy nobles, the barely covered, completely unwanted, suggestive glances from both genders, and the absolute boring normality of it all. The young king wanted something new. Something refreshing. And he got it, when his guest announcer then called out for the arrival of the traveling group dancers.They were apparently the best in the country, always moving and never settling in one area. His sister had called them in apparently. And they had come.

Phantom leaned forward slightly, listening this time in curiosity. He wondered if they were really all that good or if it was merely their supposed exotic beauty, that he had heard of. Phantom watched as dancers one by one walked into the room below, each dressed in different belly dancer garments. Surprisingly, he noted a few men in the group. The women wore clothing around their breasts, while men did not, and the same pants as men did. They also had a veil covering their face and traveling from their arms to their hands. Golden ornaments around their wrists, ankles, and head. Each dancer had different and personalized jewelry to attract a person’s attention. Many wore a soft pink, fiery red, dark violet, and so on. However his eyes were attracted on one male embraced by blues.

The dancer held a slight resemblance to him, however it did not matter. The dancer’s hair was a dark ebony black, chains on golden coins adorning his head, along with a light teal blue veil covering the lower portion of his face. The male had a pale skin, almost as if begging the albino to mark him like a canvas. His porcelain skin on show as he had nothing to cover his torso from the gazing of toxic green eyes. Those eyes traced every line of the pale chest and abdomen, focusing on the delicious parts uncovered. The dancer had an ocean blue colored veil on his arms, like sleeves almost, except they were attached to the golden collar around his neck. They went from his neck to his middle finger on both sides, secured by a golden ring. His wrists adorned with a bracelet of golden coins. He wore dark navy blue pants that ended slightly above his ankles, which were surrounded by golden coined anklets. His hips adorned a chain of blue sapphires in golden casts. But what caught Phantom’s eyes the most, were none of these and yet all of these things. His eyes. His gorgeous sky blue eyes, that looked like they captured the summer sky in them. They sparkled with barely concealed excitement and nervousness. They showed the albino that the raven was truthful, a type that wore their heart on their sleeves. Phantom unconsciously licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. His green eyes glowed with excitement and perhaps a hint of lust for the blue-clad male. Phantom watched the male’s every move, excitedly waiting for the show to begin. He watched as the male suddenly knelt down on a knee. Which he noted that the other dancers had done as well. The dance was about to begin.

A rhythmic tempo started to play out, it was exotic, suggestive, and festive. Phantom watched as the male danced perfectly along with the beat. Spinning, moving, twirling, jumping! He watched as the male’s face contorted with laughter and excitement. Phantom’s eyes moved along with the raven’s movement, as if caught in a trance. His eyes were glued to the way the male’s body moved and arched. Glued to the way the male danced as if drawing attention to him. The albino continued to watch the raven, focusing solely on him. A smile reaching his face when he saw the dancer leap and smiled with pure enjoyment. The young king continued to watch til the very end of the dance. The music slowly coming to a halt with a loud end by a drum. Phantom watched as the blue dancer slowly lowered back into the position from the beginning, his chest heaving with sweat and blue eyes positively glowing. Phantom froze when he saw their gaze meet his.

Slowly the king rose to his feet, clapping all the while. “Encore! That was absolutely brilliant!” The rest of the guests quickly joining his clapping to cheer for the dancers. The king watched frozen once more, when he caught sight of the blue dancer’s smile. It was so beautiful and pure, that he could almost see the dimples in those flushed cheeks. It was also enough to break his daydream to move.

Slowly the albino king pushed up from his seat to stand, absently hearing his knight say, “Phantom?” But Phantom made no move to show that he heard, continuing to walk slowly down from his throne to the center of the room, his goal clear in mind. The guests parted for him, though some hadn’t for having thought that they were the end goal. Though it didn’t matter, as the king merely pushed them aside. Phantom continued to move til he stood directly in front of the blue-eyed dancer. His greens eyes watched as the ebony realized that _he _was the destination. Quickly the dancer kneeled to him. But the green-eyed male merely waved it off, smiling as he did so. “Out of all the dancers that were performing. You were the one to capture my eye.” The ebony looked up at him with a shocked look on his face, which was quite cute. “Y-your highness?” Phantom merely chuckled, before lowering a hand to help him up. “May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?” His toxic sanguine eyes watched as the ebony looked at him in surprise, before hesitantly taking his hand. As he pulled the dancer up, he noticed that the other was actually a few inches shorter than him. His hand was also quite smooth and pale compared to his. Phantom noticed that the male was looking at him nervously, so he gave a small encouraging smile. It seemed to work as the male eventually relaxed a little. “Danny. My name is Danny.” Phantom smiled, feeling the absolute rightness of it on his tongue as he repeated it silently. He watched as the male, Danny, blush lightly at him. A soft shade of red painting on the porcelain skin. Phantom licked his lips once more, before smiling.

_“Well, Danny. I believe I would like to get to know you a bit better. Wouldn’t you?”_


End file.
